


Wake

by inkiestdawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Punk!Dean, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiestdawn/pseuds/inkiestdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming in late from a night at the bar, Dean wakes you up.<br/>Punk!dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake

The bed sags, dipping under Dean’s weight as he slides in next to you.

He presses his body against your back, wrapping an arm around your waist to pull your ass into his lap. Nuzzling your neck, Dean moans softly, “You awake baby?” The stubble on his cheeks scratches and tickles.

He smells of whiskey and smoke. He’s been out most of the night and the haze and heaviness of sleep is slow to lift.

You blink sluggishly in the dark, sighing, “No.” Your eyes slowly adjust to the light from the street lamps coming in through the window.

Burying his face between your shoulder and neck, he nibbles, making you giggle. You try to suppress the laugh, try to roll over onto your stomach, but he throws a leg over you, pinning you down. You feel his cock harden against your ass.

“S….stop”, you yelp, “I’m sleeping,”

“Well, can I have permission to fuck you while you sleep then, because I want you so bad,” he slides a hand under your night shirt to cup your breast, gently pinching and rolling your nipple between his fingers. The stimulation makes you gasp, the sensation blossoming out and down.

You groan and arch your back, turning to kiss him. Dean’s kiss is slow and thorough. He moves his mouth over yours, caressing your lips with his. You open your mouth to him, your tongue meeting his.

Dean groans, shifting his body over you. He nudges your thighs apart with his knee, lowering his hips to grind his hard cock against your pussy. Your spread your legs wider, bringing your knees up and hooking your ankles behind his back.

Lifting your shirt, Dean ducks his head under it, kissing his way slowly up your abdomen, over your ribs. You laugh as he stretches the shirt, scruffy hair peeking out by your chin.

“Get out of there,” you laugh, “you’ll tear…” your words cut off suddenly as he takes a nipple in his mouth, suckling gently.

“Oh,” you gasp, bucking your hips up against him. Dean releases the tender nub, blowing softly. His breath, hot against your wet, cool skin, makes you writhe.

You feel him reach down, sliding his fingers between your folds to rub against your clit. Dean dips two fingers inside of you, moaning as he slides easily into your hot, wet pussy. He grinds his hips in time with the strokes his fingers make inside of you, cock hard and rough against your clit.

Reaching down, you pull your shirt up and over his back, arching to work it out from under you and over your head. You bite back a moan when you see the muscles of his heavily tattooed back working as he moves his body slowly, sensuously over you.

“Oh god Dean,” you moan, watching him.

He looks up at you, eyes glistening in the dim light. His mouth quirks up at the corners into a half smile.

You run your hands through his hair, the deep purple of it looking almost black in the dark. Letting your fingers trail down over his forehead, you stroke his face, smudging the dark liner under his eyes, caressing his cheeks and his jawline. Tugging softly at the gauged spikes in his ears, you sit up to kiss him, rocking your hips against his cock as he continues pumping his fingers inside of you.

Dean moans against your mouth, pulling his fingers out slowly. He dips his head down to kiss your neck, hands pulling at your hips, flipping you onto your stomach.

You bury your face into the pillow, groaning when you feel his cock against your ass. He kneads your ass, pulling your cheeks apart. You can feel his knees on either sides of your thighs. He kisses your back, sliding the head of his cock down low between your legs to rest against your pussy.

The tip of his cock slides inside of you so slowly that every nerve sings. It glides against the taught, wet muscles, stretching and pulling. Dean’s hips come to rest against your ass as he buries himself inside of you. He pulls back, movements measured and deliberate.

Bringing your ass up, you push against him, silently begging for more. Dean grabs you, long fingers wrapping around your hips. He pulls back, pushing himself forcefully forward into you with a grunt.

“Yes, please,” you beg, voice party muffled by the pillow.

“You want it hard baby?” he asks, voice ragged.

“Yes,” the muscles in your abdomen shudder and tighten with expectation.

Dean rocks his hips back, his forward thrust slamming inside of you, repeating the motion again and again, bed rocking, springs creaking with the rhythm.

You moan and gasp, your own movements limited by the position. Dean leans over you, lips pressing to your shoulders and the back of your neck.

Pressing your ass up, you push down against the bed. Dean shifts, pulling out. You feel his cock, wet and hard, smack against your thigh. You get up onto your knees, turning to your lover. He takes your breasts in his hands, kneading them, rubbing his thumbs over your nipples.

“Y/N,” he whispers, dipping his head to kiss you. His lips are soft and part readily. You reach down, taking his cock in your hand. It’s slick from your pussy. You tighten your fingers around his thick shaft, stroking slowly.

Dean shifts back, sitting against the headboard. Your body moves with him, lips pressed to his, pumping his cock in your hand.

Stretching his legs out, he pulls you into his lap, hands massaging your ass. Never breaking the kiss, you tilt his cock up towards you, slowly lowering your hips onto him. Dean moans.

You spread your knees to either side of his hips, taking as much of his cock as you can before rocking your hips back, grinding your clit down against him. He breaks the kiss, running his tongue down along your neck, nipping gently at the base, just above your collar bone. You set the pace, increasing the speed as you find your rhythm and the pressure starts to build in your core.

“Dean,” you gasp, gripping his firm shoulders for leverage. His hands grip your waist, pulling you into him. He slides his left knee up the bed shifting onto his side enough to drive his hips up into you, head bent as he pants.

Kissing the top of his head, you wrap your arms around his shoulders, grinding yourself down onto him faster, gasping. His cock is hitting you just right, sliding against your g-spot. The pressure builds quickly, your movements becoming frantic.

“Come baby, I want to feel you come,” Dean rasps.

With a low moan, you collapse into him, eyes squeezed shut and head falling back. The deep sensation of pleasure blasts through you, setting off a chain reaction of bliss. Your pussy contracts around his hard cock, muscles milking him.

Dean pushes you down onto the bed, pushing your knees out wide. His hips pound into you, rocking you back and down against the mattress. He gasps and grunts, head down, lost in the sensation.

You bring your hips up, snapping them upwards quickly in time with his thrusts. Grabbing his ass, you pull him into you, moaning soft encouragements.

He shudders, groaning, collapsing onto you as he comes hard. Dean tightens his arms around you, sliding his cock in slowly once, twice, until only his chest moves against you in time with his quick, ragged breaths.

You slide your hands up his back, the outlines of his tattoos like faint messages under your fingertips. Dean kisses your chest, letting out a long, shaky breath.

He lifts his head, smiling lazily, leaning up for a slow, soft kiss.


End file.
